Path of Destiny
by VulpeculaStarr
Summary: Bellatrix has to face the worst challenge yet, her childhood. War rages on inside the powerful young witch she never even believed, family and loved ones. She must fight on before the grief and the destiny catch up to her, will she make it? (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter; this is JK Rowling's series!**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy! It's a bit short but the next one will be a lot longer! Reviews please! This is a story about Bellatrix when she was a Black.**

Bellatrix breathed in the flowery smell of the garden at the Black Manor, her brown eyes dancing with happiness as she slipped through the hedges. Her sisters would be at their history lessons on the Black family, she was excused for perfectly reciting the names from 1740-1955.

Her hair long and curly black and her skin pale but darker than her siblings, she had hooded dark brown eyes and a strong jaw along with arched eyebrows and long lashes, a trait of the Black family women.

The giant manor was surrounded by a lush forest that her parents forbade them from going in saying it wasn't ladylike to be traipsing through the woods, "Like I give a damn about that! Freedom is mine now, I am daughter of Black, princess of pure-blood! I will become the witch my parents are proud of!"

Her dark eyes glowed for a bit addressing souls who were not there but it felt good to talk about herself as a pure-blooded princess. Heir to the noble house of Black, the longest pure-blooded family in the wizarding world! She was only nine now but once she reached 11, she would be the strongest witch of her age!

"Hogwarts beware, I am coming," she whispered to herself before looking around the passion fading, "Now, time to explore the forest."

She ran in her eyes alert for any danger, the fresh woods beckoned to her as she reached deeper into its heart. She turned around and ran back before she raised any suspicion, her mother and father would never know. Not ever.

2 years later…

Bellatrix ran along the train her crooked wand tucked into her robes, plopping down in an empty cart she pulled out a magic diary and quill. This was her first year at Hogwarts! Excitement bubbled inside her as she wrote, _Hi Cissy, how are you?_

 _Hi Bella, you excited?_ The black ink formed new violet words that her sister Narcissa had written.

 _Of course! I can't wait to get to Hogwarts; I wish you were here though. You and Andie._ Bellatrix wrote.

Her quill was also enchanted to not have to use ink and the ink was any color Bellatrix wanted it to be, when writing in the diary it was always black, Andromeda's was blue and Narcissa's was purple.

 _Only one more year over here!_ Andromeda answered, _but four years for Cissy._

 _Don't worry Cissy,_ Bellatrix wrote, _Your turn will come up soon, how about I teach you when I'm home?_

 _Yeah!_

 _Hey! And me!_ Andromeda wrote, _Can't forget Andie!_

"Hey!" a boy shouted, "Who are yeh? Why do yah' have a book? Is it becuz' you're stup'd? Eh?"

A boy grabbed the notebook from Bellatrix's hands and jeered, "Whut now eh? Gonna cry like a wittle baby? Eh?"

"Give it back!" Bellatrix shouted jumping up, her eyes blazed with anger as she jabbed his chest, "Or I'll jinx you!"

"Ohh, I'm so scared!" the boy laughed. He tore a page out and wadded it up, "Now whut wimp? Yeh gonna jinx meh?"

 _"Confundo!"_ Bellatrix hissed. The boy looked around his gaze blurred, the spell had worked. The spell used on the boy was to confuse him, easy spell really.

"Give me the book," she said to the boy who gave it over to her, "And scram!"

Surprised, the boy and his equally surprised friends scrambled from the cart and the door slammed behind them. When Bellatrix picked the notebook, she waved her wand, _"Repairo,"_ and fixed it. A small smile spread across her lips as she watch the torn page seal the rip and was as good as new.

"Hogwarts beware," Bellatrix whispered, "I'm coming as a princess!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! Nor the spells or characters!**

 **A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, here is the next!**

Bellatrix quickly stuffed her black notebook into her bag and stood when a prefect came in, "First years! Dress and get out!"

She swung the bag over her shoulder and put her wand in its protective sheath, quickly jumping onto the squishy wet mud outside she looked at the faint outline of the magnificent castle. Tall and proud glowing with warmth of fire and the shadows that would bow to her.

"First years this way!" a woman's voice called, "We are taking the boats!"

Stomping down the emotions swarming inside her she made walked to the boats and climbed into one. Her long waist length of hair billowed in the wind as it tickled her pale cheeks filling it with a pale pink blush.

She sat with three people she didn't know, all her friends were in different years. They set sail gliding across the glassy lake like they were cutting through butter, once on the other side the professor turned to them and addressed them all, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Polite applause and they were led into the Great Hall, Bellatrix walked mesmerized by the groups of students, the candles spilling warm light and the enchanted ceiling high above them resembled a night sky glittering with stars.

"Now it is time for the Sorting, I will call out your names and you will come forth and get sorted into your Houses, Almery, Riley," the professor waved her wand and a long scroll popped up.

The hat opened its mouth-like brim, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Aldrige, Susanne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The A names trickled by until, "Black, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix walked up and sat down, the hat was dropped on her head and it spoke, _Ah, another Black? Noble and proud, stubborn and cunning, smart and eager. You'd do well in Gryffindor, Bellatrix._

Bellatrix stiffened her body rigid as she whispered, "No, anything but Gryffindor!"

 _A Slytherin attitude, well I know where to put you!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Bellatrix took the hat off and handed it over to the professor, she strode over to where Lucius had saved her a seat. The third year nodded to her warmly as she sat down her black dress wrapped around her legs. She felt happy to be around Slytherin, Rodulphus waved at her from further down the table and she saw Theodore II next to him. She smiled and turned her attention from the third year to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" he nodded to the teachers behind him, "I would just like to say that the Forbidden Forest is as it says, out of bounds. Thank you."

Bellatrix turned to her table as mounds of food appeared, roast beef and corn, lamb and ham. Anything she wanted was at her fingertips; she filled her plate partially and started to eat.

"Excited Bella?" Lucius looked at her, "I see you have your notebook, mind if I write to Narci?"

"No," Bellatrix huffed moving her hand over her bag, "And don't call her Narci! She doesn't want you to!"

Lucius regarded her coldly before nodding to Rodulphus, "He seems to fancy you."

"Whatever you are trying to do, it won't work with me or my sisters!" Bellatrix snapped. Her brown eyes met his grey ones, "So stop!"

Lucius sniffed and smirked, "A bit wild tempered are we Bella?"

"Don't call me Bella," Bellatrix growled. Her hand subconsciously moved to her wand and moved away, "Muggle hugger."

"What?" Lucius's head snapped to her, "What did you call me? You really want a hex do you?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, _Yeah, to hex your mouth shut. Idiot!_

At the end of the feast, the remaining food disappeared and Bellatrix looked up to Headmaster Dumbledore. He nodded to her for a fraction of a second and addressed the entire hall, "Prefects, please lead your House to their dorms."

At that signal, Theodore II, stood and waved to Slytherin, "Come to the dungeon, first years and above!"

Bellatrix stood and looked at Rodulphus, "Hey Rodulphus, what's up?"

"The ceiling," he joked softly. His black eyes met hers and she felt a warm blush color her cheeks, she was to marry him at 15, four more years, a pure-blood princess and her pure-blood husband that her parents had chosen.

He gently brushed a curly lock of hair aside and whispered, "See you around Star."

 _Hi Cissy, how was your day? Hogwarts is really cool so far and I still wish you were here, love Bella. Good night._

Bellatrix closed her notebook and looked into her mirror; brown eyes stared at her with pale skin and full red lips. Her midnight black hair fell in curls down one side of her neck and brushed neatly so the frizz was gone.

"Desirable," Bellatrix whispered softly to herself, "You wish you had me Lucius."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine nor the characters and spells! These belong to JK Rowling!**

 **A/N: This is a bit short but I hope you like it!**

Bellatrix waved to Rodulphus at in the common room decorated with green banners and snakes. Her black hair pulled back in a ponytail but a few curls had been left to frame her face. Her pale cheeks tinted a rosy pink as she sat next to the older boy, "Hi Rodu."

"Trixie," he smiled as she leaned into him, "Good sleep? It's your first day at Hogwarts!"

Bellatrix smiled shyly, "Of course Rodu, I need my sleep to put up with you!"

"Aw," Rodulphus grinned, "Little Bella can't put up to big bad Rodu without her beauty sleep."

Bellatrix blushed and gently shoved him off the squishy couch, he landed laughing when Lucius walked in, "Ahem, Rodulphus."

Bellatrix glared at the older boy a bit of disgust flared up inside her, "Hello, Lucius."

"Bella," he answered, "I see you enjoy pushing Rodulphus around."

Bellatrix growled and jumped to her feet, "Say that again and you'll regret it!"

She glared at Lucius her warm eyes becoming frozen in anger, her lips curled into a sneer, "To afraid?"

Lucius whipped out his black elm wand, _"Diffindo!"_

 _"Protego,"_ Bellatrix waved her crooked wand and the shield absorbed the hastily conjured spell, "What were you trying to do? Weakling, c'mon Rodu, we have classes to start."

Bellatrix turned her back to Lucius and her scarlet lips formed a cat-like smile, "Come on slow-poke!"

Rodulphus grinned as he leaped to his feet and followed her, his bag slung over his shoulder leaving Lucius fuming and plotting revenge. Bellatrix grinned when he turned the corner and moved to kiss him. His kiss was warm and kind and she whispered, "Love you, bye."

With that, Bellatrix turned and strode towards Charms her Hogwarts robes billowing around her giving her a mesmerizing look of a girl made of smoke.

Professor Gemini nodded to Bellatrix as the girl easily turned the animal into a cup with a quick swish of her wand, "Ah, Miss Black. 5 points for Slytherin."

"Thank you Professor Gemini," Bellatrix smiled as the professor dismissed the Transfiguration class.

The Great Hall was filled with the chatter of the students as they enjoyed their dinner, Bellatrix was worried though. Lucius was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Lucius?" she breathed to Rodulphus who shook his head and drew his arm tighter around her waist, "Probably sulking somewhere."

Bellatrix relaxed into his grip and leaned her head onto his shoulder, "We're winning Quidditch and the House Cup so far, thanks to you."

The Chaser grinned, "Next year we'll be unstoppable if you become Seeker! You're built for it!"

"Mother will never let me," Bellatrix sighed, "So unladylike to her, I wish I could though. Zooming through the air on a Star Chaser 2000 sounds beautiful but so unreachable for me."

"You'll persuade her!" Rodulphus kissed her forehead and smiled, "Look, Lucius."

Lucius glared at her as he raised his wand, _"Evanesco!"_

Bellatrix deflected the attack and fell back, "What are you doing?!"

 _"Incarcerous!"_ Lucius bellowed, invisible ropes instantly wrapped around Bellatrix knocking her to the ground, _"Obscero! Expelliarmus!"_

Bellatrix felt the ropes tighten as the blindfold appeared around her eyes, there was screaming and yelling as she fought to breathe against the tightening ropes. Her wand had flown out of her hand leaving her powerless to Lucius. She couldn't breathe or feel anything as the ropes tightened then they were gone.

Rodulphus's fuzzy image hovered before her as she gasped for breath and black out.

"Bella!" someone shouted. Bellatrix slowly opened her eyes and shut them again, the light was blinding her. A hand gently ran through her hair as she coughed her arms and legs tingling with pain.

"Rodulphus?" she asked weakly once her eyes were open, she was in the Infirmary still dressed in her robes and dress.

"Right here Bell," he whispered, "Half a day; Lucius is getting suspended for a month."

Bellatrix tried to push herself up but the dizziness stopped her, she let out a groan as she fell back into bed, "I don't want to lay here all day!"

"You won't, only until that dizziness goes away," Rodulphus smiled, "So strong Bella, never shows weakness do you?"

Bellatrix smiled up happily at Rodulphus the pain melting away from her limbs, "Were you here the whole time?"

"You bet my star," Rodulphus grinned; Bellatrix reached up and cupped his cheek. Another nickname for her was always welcomed; the Black family was named after stars anyway.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning to the bedside table to see cards and sweets piled up, "That many?"

"You have some admirers," Rodulphus picked up a box of chocolate frogs, "How about one?"

"Sure, you first though," Bellatrix sat up partially so the dizziness didn't come and picked up a box.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters and spells! These belong to JK Rowling!**

 **A/N: This one may not be appropriate for some readers! RATED M! This is for torture (italics) and romance (first part) so please read at your own risk. Hope you enjoy!**

4 years later…

Bellatrix sat in front of the mirror as a Druella draped a necklace dripping with jewels over her neck, "A family heirloom, given to the first married child of the Black family."

"Thank you," Bellatrix breathed smiling, her long curly locks of black hair styled up in the Black family traditional hairstyle. Druella smiled back in the mirror and kissed her cheek, she moved back to the closet to reveal a flowing dress, her wedding dress.

Instead of a snowy white the dress was ink black with pearls and silk adorning it, eagerly Bellatrix slipped it one and looked to the full body mirror. The dress hugged her sides and the elbow length sleeve dropped down a bit further up to her wrist, silk caressed her legs when she walked and the pearls made it look like the night sky over the Black Manor. A thin black veil covered half of her face from a single black rose.

"Its gorgeous mother," she breathed, she was stunning yet fierce looking, like a warrior should be.

"No worries Bella," her mother smiled, "Cygnus wanted the best for our first wed, Andromeda will have the same love then young Narcissa, are you ready?"

"Yes mother," Bellatrix slipped into her fancy high heeled boots and followed her mother down the grand staircase. At the bottom were Narcissa and Andromeda both stunning, the bridesmaids breathed in awe as their sister walked past.

"Do you Rodulphus take this woman as your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Rodulphus answered holding onto Bellatrix's hand.

"Than I will pronounce you man and wife," the priest called, "You may kiss the bride."

Bellatrix felt the veil being lift and his kiss sent shudders up her spine, she pressed into it loving it. He pulled back his grey eyes shining in happiness matched her dark brown ones and they went in for another.

Bellatrix was led to the dance floor and hand in hand danced with her lover, his eyes bright with energy. She could see Narcissa and Lucius talking and Andromeda and Theodore dancing close by. Love was all she could feel, warm and gentle as she slipped deeper into it, "Rodulphus, I love you."

"Me too Bell, I love you," Rodulphus brushed her hair aside and swept her off her feet laughing. Bellatrix's black curls flying undone from the hairstyle as she laughed out of pure happiness.

2 months later…

The Hogwarts express was filled with students as it started to move, Bellatrix leaned against Rodulphus across from Lucius and Narcissa. It was her youngest sister's first year and she was nervous her strange blue eyes glimmering.

It was Bellatrix's fifth year now and only two short months of marriage to Rodulphus, she still hated Lucius even if her sister was in love with him. Bellatrix breathed and smiled sweetly at Lucius, "You better treat Cissy right or you'll regret it Malfoy."

"I will," he answered, he wrapped his arms around Narcissa's slim waist and she grinned up at him.

Bellatrix smiled her cat smile as Andrie called it at Cissy and buried her face in her husband's shoulder. Her long curls falling down her shoulders as he stroked it with a gentle hand.

"Where is Andrie?" Narcissa asked sitting up and looking around, her blue eyes started to cloud in worry, "I saw her earlier…"

"Probably with her friends," Bellatrix answered calmly. Andromeda had been a bit distant lately but she had always been weird, especially after what their father had done to them.

 _"HOW DARE YOU?" Cygnus bellowed. His hand hit Bellatrix's cheek with so much force she fell to the floor in a pile at her sister's feet. She looked up glaring at him as his foot caught her stomach._

 _"How dare you defile this house with muggle weaponry?" Cygnus kicked her again but she barely made a sound. Her eyes met his defiantly, she snarled and stood shakily as he broke his hand down on her face again, something broke as the crack sound echoed in her head._

 _He kicked her again but she moved in front of her sisters, "Stop father!"_

 _He grabbed her hair and jerked her head up with sickening force, "I will break you."_

 _"Never," Bellatrix growled as her elbow hit him, her lip had burst covering her natural scarlet lips with the crimson liquid. Breaking free she kicked Cygnus her leg connecting at his side but he grabbed it and pulled, her head smashed against the ground as Narcissa let out a loud scream._

 _She woke up bleeding in ropes, her breath shallow and her body was laid in a pool of her own blood. Fire raged through her body as she let out a gasp of pain, a metallic taste lingered in her mouth as she tried to move. Cygnus's foot connected to her stomach making her grit her teeth as it hit a knife mark._

 _"Broken yet?" he growled lifting her up by her hair._

 _"Never!" she shouted. He threw her to the ground and drew the already bloodied knife as Rodulphus tackled him to the ground and Bellatrix lost consciousness._

Bellatrix squeezed her eyes shut and gripped Rodulphus tighter, the knife had been plunged into her lower abdomen into her womb destroying it. Magic couldn't heal it leaving her in pain for weeks, mentally and physically.

Rodulphus sensing her pain drew her even closer and kissed her forehead, "He's gone Bell."

Bellatrix nodded numbly and closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall, breathing through her mouth she opened her eyes and met Narcissa's. The scar stretched down from her cheekbone to her jaw now pale and white. The fear in her eyes was mirror and Bellatrix reached out and held her hand tightly her own pale white scar on the back of her hand.

"He is dead," Bellatrix said firmly, on a silent cue Lucius changed seats with her and she hugged her sniffling sister avoiding the areas that Cygnus had carved into the young girl's back.

"Bye Cissy, see you later!" Bellatrix waved as her sister walked after Professor Gemini to the boats. Andromeda held her hand on the carriage as it was pulled along by the threstrals that all the sisters could now see.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Narcissa took the hat off and handed it to the professor before sitting in the middle of Bellatrix and Andromeda. They all felt a comfort of being together even if Bellatrix was no longer a Black but a Lestrange. Few would dare speak to Bellatrix who was well respected and feared, they thought of the Black sisters as unreachable princesses except for Edward Tonks, a Hufflepuff.

"Hi Bellatrix," he smiled. Bellatrix smiled back at the one boy who had made Andromeda happy, she had swallowed her pure blood pride to allow Andromeda to love him since she had never loved Theodore.

He gently tapped Andromeda's shoulder and whispered in her ear, she giggled and nodded before he went off to his table. Narcissa was shoveling food ungracefully into her mouth like she had been starved but a sharp jab to the side had her eating like the way their mother had told them to do.

"So, what are your classes?" Bellatrix asked Narcissa, the young girl raised her wand and did a simple spell and the paper containing her schedule appeared.

"Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Ancient Runes," she read. Her brow twisted at Ancient Runes that she knew she would have a hard time with but looked up at Bellatrix and Andromeda, "Are they good classes?"

"Yeah," Andromeda nodded, "Look, Dumbledore is speaking."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters and spells! These belong to JK Rowling!**

 **A/N: This really isn't my best quality of work, sorry. This was a bit rushed but i still hope you enjoy! Lots of scene changing though, please review!**

Bellatrix flew along on her broom; wind ripped her cloak back as she caught the quaffle, "Rosier!"

Her broom was the newest version, fast and easy to maneuver, a Star Chaser 2000! She threw the ball to a fellow chaser and dove as a bludger flew at her. Quidditch was a dangerous sport but Rosier and Rodulphus had said she had the body for a chaser so she managed to convince her mother to let her join the team. Now one of the best players of Slytherin since Bellatrix was fast and skilled at catching and throwing and naturally skilled at riding her broom.

"SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!" the people in the stands cheered as Rosier scored another goal against Gryffindor. Bellatrix watched as Rodulphus fly by the bat in his arms sending the bludger to the Gryffindor's seeker.

"Slytherin has caught the SNITCH!" Jamie yelled, the commentator from Ravenclaw tapped something and the scores popped up, 50-310!

"Yes!" Bellatrix cheered, she landed and ran to Rodulphus who kissed her fully on the lips.

"Slytherin has won the Quidditch Cup!" Mulciber caterwauled, Rosier and Avery both grinning.

Bellatrix dropped to Andromeda who had proudly waved the Snitch in her hands, "Great job Andrie!"

"Thanks, the stupid Gryffindor gave me a clue!" Andromeda smiled, "Started to circle it before diving but I had already seen the flash of gold! Thanks to Rodulphus I managed to get it!"

"That was GREAT!" Narcissa yelled over the noise in the common room, "You two are amazing up there!"

The celebration was just heating up when Rodulphus pulled Bellatrix onto a table and kissed her in front of everybody, she pressed in kissing harder as the common room erupted into fresh cheers. Drawing back she grinned at Rodulphus her black curls tangled and windblown, his grey eyes still had the same loving glimmer as she jumped from the table.

Andromeda and Narcissa followed her out of the common room unseen by anyone to the Room of Requirement. Once the magical door had opened, she found herself in a room full of books, squishy chairs, soft music and several spell dummies.

They had snuck out to the Room of Requirement many times and it always looked like that, Narcissa had loved the books and the chairs while Andromeda and Bellatrix would duel with the dummies. They would come here to study unnoticed by the teachers and practice spells for homework.

Bellatrix pulled out her crooked wand and pointed it to a dummy, _"Reducto!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ Narcissa shouted.

 _"Diffindo,"_ Andromeda's spell made the dummy explode into ash that showered the girls' hair, _"Scourgify."_

1 year later…

Bellatrix kissed Rodulphus as she stepped out of the fireplace that she had used to Floo to the Lestrange Manor, "Hi Rodu."

"Bella," he smiled warmly, "Did your sister?"

Bellatrix bit her lower lip and nodded, the sadness was heavily laid down for her but she had compressed it until now.

 _"Andromeda!" Bellatrix called worried._

 _There was a flash and Bellatrix was knocked back, "Go away Bellatrix!"_

 _"What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked, her brown eyes searching her younger sister's, "Andrie…"_

 _"Go away!" she shouted, "Stay away from me! You stupid pure bloods and your rules! I'm not marrying Theodore! I'm marrying Ted no matter what!"_

 _"But mum said you had to marry Theodore! And Ted is a muggle born! And your wedding is in a week, you can't back out now!"_

 _"Can't believe it! Even you? My sister? You knew I loved Ted and you knew I hated Theodore!" Andromeda shouted, "You can't make me marry Theodore! You should know that!"_

 _"Andromeda," Bellatrix begged, "What will mother say?"_

 _"She would say, GET AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE YOU SCUM OF DIRT! LEAVE FOR YOUR WRETCHED MUDBLOOD! DISGRACE! DISGRACE OF THE PURE FAMILY OF BLACK! BLOOD TRAITOR! MUDBLOOD LOVER!" Andromeda lifted her nose up, "I told her, and you can't stop me!"_

 _With that, Andromeda pushed Bellatrix aside before running out of the manor and disapparating with a pop._

Bellatrix burst into tears on Rodulphus's shoulder letting the tears fall down her face, she had seen her mother burn Andromeda's face from the family tree leaving a scorched circle where her sister's face had been. Her faithful younger sister _disowned_ and thrown away like trash, Bellatrix could barely control herself as the tears poured out faster.

She didn't feel Rodulphus scooping her up and setting her into her bed, and laying her down, "I'll never see her ever again!" Bellatrix wailed.

She breathed long enough to stop the tears from flowing and tilted her head up so the tears glimmered on her cheeks, her black curls wild and untamed, "Rodu, Andrie is g-gone! Burn of the w-wall in Grimwauld's Place!"

He kissed her gently, "Bella, Andrie will always be there."

Bellatrix shook her head closing her eyes, "You don't understand, if you're burned off the wall, you are deemed blood traitor. No one of the family is allowed to even look at you again!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters and spells! These belong to JK Rowling!**

 **A/N: The last couple chapters have not been at their best, this one is better! Start of insanity starts here for young Bellatrix! RATED M! That is for murder and torture! Please review!**

Bellatrix grit her teeth as Voldemort stared at her, "Ah, young Lestrange. Come and let me see if you are a worthy Death Eater."

There were a few snorts of laughter as Bellatrix stood and walked over to the Dark Lord, Rodulphus nodded encouragingly as she bowed and looked him in the eyes unflinching, "My lord."

She held her tanned left arm out as Voldemort gave a faint smile, _"Legilimens."_

Bellatrix forced herself to let the Dark Lord sift through her memories as she opened her eyes to the flashes.

 _Bellatrix was laughing with Andromeda after the N.E.W.T.s as they lay in the grass of Hogwarts. A boy was there and Bellatrix angrily was shooting hexes and jinxes at him. Her dark eyes burning in anger as he screamed from her curse, his eyes filling with fear as curses hit him._

 _Andromeda was yelling at Bellatrix angrily, the day she left for Ted. There was a full scale argument before she ran and disapparated._

 _Bellatrix shooting curses and hexes at Rodulphus as they dueled each other until one hit him and he flew back. She swiftly dodged his next set of spells before stepping onto the offensive using her non-verbal magic._

The memories only lasted for a second each yet the whole memory was there shining like a raindrop. Voldemort nodded thoughtfully and raised his wand, touching the tip to Bellatrix's forearm. She bit her lip against the pain as it scorched the soft skin burning the Dark Mark; a snake knotted from a skull's jaws hissing red.

"Thank you my lord," she whispered drawing her arm back. She met his red eyes with her own and for a second a rush of love fluttered through her, "Master."

Voldemort nodded, "You are all dismissed, except you Lestrange."

Rodulphus looked at his wife in alarm but Bellatrix shook her head, one by one the Death Eaters disapparated leaving Bellatrix alone with Voldemort, "My lord?"

 _"Crucio!"_ Voldemort shouted. Pain flared inside her knowing out of her body like a nest of angry snakes had formed in the heart of her body.

She grit her teeth as she doubled over unable to scream and unwilling to fall over and look weak. He continued to torture her until she was only mind numbing seconds from insanity and stopped, "Oh my dear Lestrange, so strong is she?"

Bellatrix couldn't breathe as she looked up at him from her knees, her hair messy and her long fingers tangled into the curls from her attempts to rip her hair out. Her eyes had visibly dilated in fear and pain showing more white than brown. Her lip had burst from biting to hard and a small trickle of blood had made its way down to her chin.

"Lestrange!" Voldemort wrenched her chin up, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Bellatrix untangled her finger and nodded, "Yes my lord…"

Voldemort grinned and raised his hand, pain flared in her right cheek as it struck hard, "You must be bended to my will Lestrange, I will pay a bit more attention to your progress. Do not fail me Lestrange or you will be severely punished."

"Yes my lord," Bellatrix answered immediately cupping her cheek in her hand as the other whipped the blood from her lip away, "Anything to please you."

"Go home!" he yelled. Bellatrix did one last bow before disapparating to the Lestrange Manor.

"Bell!" Rodulphus cried when she appeared. Her eyes glassy in pain as her lips started to bleed a bit more heavily, "What happened?"

Bellatrix shook her head dazed as she saw black spots dance in her vision, she was swaying on her feet and the next moment she was falling.

Blood left a coppery taste in her mouth when she woke up in her bed, her lip had been healed while her hair combed and neat. Rodulphus was sitting next to her his grey eyes filled relief, "Bell, good morning."

Bellatrix closed her eyes again as a small smile played on her lips, "Thanks Rodu."

He gently pressed his kiss to her scarlet lips and she pressed in harder aching for her lover, when he drew back she grinned her energy returning, "Lets grab a bite to eat!"

Rodulphus's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into him as she hungrily ate a plate of chicken salad. She leaned onto his muscular form once she finished and left to dress, when she returned she wore a black corset dress and gloves. The gloves did not touch her hands but were connected to the dress with thin strands of thread.

"You look gorgeous Bella," Rodulphus smiled kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Rodu," Bellatrix nodded her hooded eyes closing, she was jerked back to a burning sensation on her arm, the Dark Mark changed from red to black calling her.

"You better go," Rodulphus whispered, "He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Bellatrix nodded and disapparated with a quiet pop that was almost inaudible to a bystander. She appeared in the room along with four other Death Eaters and quickly bowed to Voldemort with murmurs of, "My lord."

"I have a task!" Voldemort announced, his red snake eyes raking across the bowed Death Eaters and lingered on Bellatrix, "It is quite important and must be successful even if it means to forfeit your lives."

Bellatrix nodded and tilted her head eager to hear the news, "You must disguise yourself and kill the Randers for they have almost found and captured some Death Eaters. Leave no one alive or you will die by my hands."

"Of course my lord!" Bellatrix cried, "Right away!"

Voldemort nodded as he hissed, "I want this completed by two days."

Bellatrix glared at the members of the team and back to Voldemort a strange feeling fluttering inside her, love? Admiration? She bowed before following the group to the planning room.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Bellatrix shouted as burst after burst of green shot from her wand, they had broken their way into the home killing everyone inside but the last few were putting up a nasty fight.

 _"Diffindo! Reducto!"_ Bellatrix blocked a spell and returned one hitting the Auror in the chest. Her brown eyes wild with energy as she let out a bone chilling cackle, mad and exhilarating, "Those who defy the Dark Lord will perish! _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The last Rander fell silently his eyes glassy and dead, Bellatrix let out another cackle of laughter before shouting, _"Morsmordre!"_

The spell shot up into the air high above the Rander's house exploding into a skull and a snake coming from its mouth. With that the Death Eaters disapparated to Voldemort's side to announce their victory one person short, Avery was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters and spells**

 **A/N: This is the last chapter of Path of Destiny, I hope you have enjoyed the series! There is torture on Bellatrix's part and the last few thoughts before she goes fully insane!**

Bellatrix held back a scream as Voldemort's curse was lifted, her eyes threatening to spill tears. She was at her master's feet shaking from the torture of the failure in his eyes, her hair unkempt and her lower lip trembled in fear. Her cheek was red from him hitting her harshly as he tortured her.

"You let Avery die?" he hissed grabbing her tussled hair and spitting in her face, _"Crucio!"_

She bit back another scream as her body shook from the pain, tears stained her cheeks immediately as she pleaded, "Master please, I'm sorry! Please stop! Please…"

Her voice died as he hit her cheek with such force her lip burst as he dragged it over her mouth, this made her will crumpled and she let out a strangled scream. He hit her gain as he moved closer, "Lestrange, I told you I was watching you, you are to be punished for failing me."

"Good," he hissed throwing her shivering body down while she tried to protest against the pain.

He just walked out of the room leaving Bellatrix curled on the floor crying softly as if she didn't want him to hear even if she knew he was gone. Pain rocketed through her body as she tried to stand only to fall back down and curled up tears flowing from her eyes. There were hands and she was being lifted, Rodulphus holding her gently apparated to the Lestrange Manor.

With precise skill Rodulphus healed the visible wounds as she cried softly now, weakened and broken by her master. He gently whispered in her ear until she fell asleep the pain gone from her face in sleep.

"Oh Bella," he whispered, "What has he done to you?"

Bellatrix grinned her lips curling as Voldemort brushed by her, "Bella, spy on Lucius will you?"

"Of course my lord," she whispered her breath full of admiration and love. Driven mad with desire, Bellatrix had become his right hand and the only woman in his inner circle. Her brown eyes misted as he nodded at her. He knew she only meant to serve him, he owned her.

Quietly, she slipped from the study in the Malfoy Manor to her sister waiting outside the door her face pale. Her large blue eyes met her sister's and quickly looked away to ignore the churning madness in their depths.

Bellatrix had lost her loving qualities years ago bending to the Dark Lord's will, stony and lifeless unless it was to the Dark Lord whom she adored. Her warm eyes cold and mad and her soft voice tainted with insanity. Her soul poisoned with desire of darkness that Voldemort had honed.

"Bella?" Narcissa whispered her blue eyes downcast as she tried to do many other times.

Bellatrix turned to her sister, "What is it Cissy?"

"Did he?" Narcissa whispered under her Bellatrix's glare.

"None of your business!" Bellatrix hissed walking away; her black lace dress billowed around her skinny frame from the days of endless tasks for the Dark Lord. Titanium, emotionless to anything but her master.

Bellatrix turned the corner to her room and slammed her door shut, her eyes unfocussed as she collapsed in her bed. Her hair messy from the months of neglect, her beauty she had prided herself on was almost gone except for her eyes and her scarlet lips. Weak from lack of food and over exhausting her body left it weak.

Residing in the Malfoy Manor since Rodulphus had gone off on the Dark Lord's orders was normal for her since she never wanted to wander the hall alone except with shadows. Her sister seemed to try to get her love back but it was gone and sheared off from Voldemort's many tortures.

"I sold my soul to him," Bellatrix whispered to herself, "He is my love, he has my soul, my life, my body."

He head lolled back into her pillow as she turned so her legs were propped up on the wall and she was looking into an upside-down full-body mirror at herself. Her eyes closed as she felt the blood rush to her face, her long hair tumbled down her shoulders at the thought of pleasing the Dark Lord.

 _"My lord?" Bellatrix purred, "You called me?"_

 _"Ah Bella," Voldemort nodded to her, "You are a powerful one aren't you? Do you wish to join your husband in my inner circle for more dangerous tasks?"_

 _"Yes!" Bellatrix nodded eagerly her eyes misting, "Of course my lord! Anything for you!"_

 _Voldemort brushed her hair aside and suddenly there was a flash of pain, Bellatrix blinked and shook her head to clear it. Her breath snagged as he moved back and disappeared, Bellatrix felt a tear slid down her face._

She was trapped now and for the rest of her life by Voldemort forced to serve him forever until her death. Bellatrix closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her body, she would never really be at his side voluntarily, and she would have to be cursed to do his bidding. Never would she let him corrupt her. Ever.

 **A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the Path of Destiny! Thanks for reading! My next fanfic will come out really soon and its about Bellatrix's daughter, Ruby Vulpecula Lestrange!**

 **-FunjiMagic**


End file.
